fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaser Smoker
Chaser Smoker (チェイサー・スモーカー, Cheisā Sumōkā), also known as "Smoke Hunter" Chaser (煙狩りのチェイサー, Kemuri Gari no Cheisā), is a Navy officer. He is often assisted and accompanied by his subordinate, Tashigi. Years before the story, he joined the Navy of the World Government around the same time as Hina. He was first introduced as a captain stationed in Roguetown, the town where Roger D. Gol was born and executed. Chaser was feared by some of the town's civilian population, but he cared deeply for them. Just as Buggy was preparing to publicly execute Luffy, he planned for the pirates to exhaust themselves, and then capture Luffy. But Sanji and Zolo arrived to help Luffy escape. As they escaped, Chaser tried to stop them. However, a man named Dragon made a gust of wind to allow Luffy's dash to freedom. From that point on, where he made it his mission to capture Luffy D. Monkey, and would pursue Luffy wherever he was going. One of the few times he let Luffy escape was in Alabasta, albeit willingly, yet was later promoted to the rank of Commodore, due to the events in Alabasta. At Navyford, during the Summit War, Chaser tried to fight and end Luffy's life, only to be bested by Hancock Boa. When Sengoku was in the final stages of his plans, Chaser retreated. At some point during the timeskip, he was promoted to the rank of vice admiral stationed at the G-5 base. Due to his actions against Luffy at Roguetown, Chaser can be considered as the main antagonist of Roguetown Arc. "So it's you, "Straw Hat" Luffy. I'm Chaser Smoker, a Captain from the Navy Headquarters. You'll never reach the ocean!" :—Chaser Smoker to Luffy. Appearance :Voice Actor: Greg Dulcie (English), Mahito Ōba (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Vice-Admiral and G-5 base commander. Also known as "Smoke Hunter" Chaser. With the power of the Logia Curséd Fruit, Smoke-Smoke Fruit, he can turn his body into smoke. After meeting Luffy in Roguetown, he has been pursuing Luffy in the Grand Line Region, tenaciously tries to capture him, after he escaped. He doesn't obey orders well, and will defy his superiors to follow his own beliefs, but he has tremendous loyalty from his own crew. Appearance Chaser is a light blue-green-haired man, with a distinct feature of having smoke coming out of his mouth due to the power of the Smoke-Smoke Fruit. The Young Past Days As a child he had the same haircut as he did in his pre-timskip time. He had full opened eyes, wore a brown shite with a green rolled-up sleeved jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. During his time as a cadet he was already smoking cigars, though at the time only one per smoke. Pre-Timeskip Chaser became a muscular man, and gained a distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist navy jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for "Justice" (正義, Seigi) written on the back of it. He carries a Sea-Prism Stone-tipped jitte as his weapon, until it was destroyed during the Battle of Navyford by Hancock Boa. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. The fact that he also rides a custom made motorbike gives off the impression of a delinquent naval officer. In the manga, the fur on his coat was initially blue, later changed to dark green, and ultimately modified to follow the anime, albeit with a much lighter green tone, and with green zips as well. During his stay on an unknown island of the Grand Line Region, he was seen without his jacket, which he had a subordinate carry for him. During this time, he was seen keeping his jitte strapped to his back via a series of belts. A scar was visible on the right side of his chest. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, his hair grown slightly longer. He is also wearing sunglasses and has a scar that extends from his forehead to his right eye and tapers off to the side of his face. He also added the traditional Navy's military coat over his attire, draped over his shoulders like a cape with his jitte, which has either been replaced or repaired since the Battle of Navyford, hanging on the back, although it has been broken by Vergo on Punk Hazard; he is the one of the few high-ranking naval officer (more specifically, a vice admiral) not to wear a business suit. * Hair Color: Light Blue-Green * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 34 (debut), 36 (after timeskip) * Birthday: March 14 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Smoke_Effects.jpg|Effects of the fruit's power. File:SmokerChaser.jpg|Chaser with his goggles on. File:Smoker-ua.jpg|Chaser in the Unlimited series. File:Cha_chaser.jpg|Bluebeard's shapeshift form of Chaser. Background Personality Chaser is a seasoned Navy, who when first introduced, was trying to track down Luffy in Roguetown. Unlike many other Navy in Fairy One Piece Tail, Chaser does not follow the rule of Absolute Justice and follows his own code of justice, which he later preaches to Tashigi. Chaser's perception on justice also allows the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu to remain at liberty despite being pirates during the Alabasta Incident. He let Luffy go after he found out that Zolo was ordered by Luffy to save him from drowning. However, he quickly lost his temper after Luffy made a stupid comment. He warned Luffy that as a navy man, he would have to try and arrest him the next time they encounter each other. Chaser also did not like taking credit in Alabasta for the Straw Hats' work in defeating Crocodile, even cursing the World Government when they attempted to reward him for it. Furthermore, Chaser is very perceptive. He quickly became interested in Luffy, because he saw parallels with Roger D. Gol in it. This also led him to pursue Luffy, which he does up to the present time. In Roguetown he frequently wondered if it was just a coincidence that on the anniversary of Roger’s execution, Luffy appeared and made such a vortex. Chaser is merciless against pirates and fights them with all his might. However, he expects that pirates also show no mercy towards him; he was even more surprised when Zolo saved him from drowning on Luffy's instructions. In return he had to move on and leave Luffy and his crew alone. On the other hand, Chaser is dedicated to the pursuit of global justice against criminals, mages and pirates and will not forget those that forsake the law and manage to escape his grasp, though he appears to share Garp and Kuzan's "moral justice" and recognizes that not all naval men are as noble as their image suggests, nor should all allies be trusted blindly. He also tends to hold grudges toward pirates who have escaped him. For example, he prepares to capture Trace D. Portgaz and is prepared for a difficult battle. However, after Luffy unexpectedly interrupts them and throws them through several walls, Chaser, as soon as he sees Luffy, barely acknowledges Ace. He merely shoves him into the ground and prepares to go after Luffy, who is his primary target. Chaser treats his subordinates with the same respect as his peers and has never abused his position. He also is brusque towards his subordinate Tashigi. Chaser's disposition of being obstinate comes out when he decides he will abandon what he is doing and go after Luffy no matter the cost. Chaser has the tendency to not adhere to the standard idea of justice but rather lives up to his own code of justice. The unique aspect about the encounter between him and Luffy is this is first time Luffy actively flees as opposed to fighting. Chaser is an extremely serious and gruff man and has very rarely been shown to smile, if at all. He is often sharp and caustic towards people who come off as nuisances to him, and gets irritated and angered at silly antics and stupidity which disturb his peace. However, he is profoundly dedicated and driven to protecting innocent people and his subordinates from harm, and will become immensely angry at anyone in a position of power who claims to protect people but is actually deceiving or manipulating them for their own selfish interests. Chaser seems to have a hobby in rock balancing first shown in Roguetown, as such he does not seem to like people who make too much noise around him, as he claims that it breaks his focus. Chaser also does not trust the Seven Warlords of the Sea as he believes them as nothing more than pirates. In fact, he has been betrayed by Seven Warlords four times so far in the series. Despite his somber manners, he does seem to have a benevolent personality. In Roguetown, when a little girl bumped into him and dropped her ice cream on his trousers, he takes it in good heart. He even gave her money to buy a new cone. He also shows respect and even protective empathy to his subordinate, Tashigi. Relationships Friends/Allies * Navy ** Hina ** Tashigi ** Kuzan ** Issho ** G-5 Family * Cancer (Father) Neutral * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey * Team Natsu * Heart Pirates ** Law Trafalgar * Seven Warlords of the Sea * Garp D. Monkey Rivals * Whitebeard Pirates ** Trace D. Portgaz Enemies * Revolutionary Army ** Dragon D. Monkey * Baroque Works ** Crocodile * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Hancock Boa * Don Quixote Pirates ** Doflamingo Don Quixote ** Vergo Abilities and Powers Chaser is a formidable combatant, as on top of his sheer strength, his Logia Curséd Fruit abilities set him apart from most navy officers. In Roguetown, he was on the verge of arresting Luffy during their first encounter, and would have succeeded, if had it not been for Luffy's uncle, Dragon D. Monkey, interfering. After the Enies Lobby events, he was shown unsatisfied in capturing a pirate with a bounty of 50,000,000 Berries. When Luffy confronts him again in Navyford, he comments that Chaser has gotten far stronger before being pinned to the ground. Chaser's overall strength has granted him enough confidence to request a transfer to G-5 in the highly fearsome New World. It is said that the navy of this branch are insane, cruel, and merciless who stick needles into pirates, feed them to sharks, or use them for kindling. They are known for not following orders, but Chaser managed to earn their obedience. He is one of the few navy officers that has ever beaten Luffy, the others being the two high-ranking Admirals Aokiji and Kizaru as well as Sentomaru (although Luffy was injured at the time). As a result, Luffy resorts to running away from Chaser if he ever sees him, however Luffy could not use Armament Haki at this time. After the timeskip, Chaser was able to easily cross the New World entrance and to arrive at Punk Hazard. Chaser and his crew managed to capture some pirates who were liberated from Hordy’s control. During his time on Punk Hazard, he managed to give Law Trafalgar a hard time before he was ultimately defeated. Even when he was switched to Tashigi’s body, he managed to strike Luffy. Also, despite him not being in his original body he easily defeated some of Caesar’s subordinates. He was also able to battle Vergo on relatively equal terms despite Vergo's superior mastery of Haki, and Chaser's actual goal being to retrieve Law's heart from the rogue Navy man. However, he was easily defeated by another Warlord Doflamingo Don Quixote. Chaser has both excellent hearing and memory, as shown during the Alabasta Arc when he tells Sanji to attack the third Banana Gator that entered the room, since "that growl just now was the same as the one who ate the key". He has also shown great strategic capabilities, as he was able to plan in mere minutes the efficient assault on the pirates in the plaza during Buggy's attempt to execute Luffy, and utilize his abilities in what seemed to be erratic methods in order to divert Vergo's attention and retrieve Law's heart. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities As evident of his strong build, Chaser possesses incredible physical strength: during their confrontation in Roguetown, he was able to jump about two stories high without difficulty while holding Luffy and hold him down with him being unable to retaliate, a noteworthy feat, considering Luffy's own inhuman physical power. He also has great endurance and resistance, as he was able to stand back up with no visible damage and without effort after receiving a Haki-enhanced kick from Hancock Boa, whose attacks are strong enough to shatter stone and Pacifistas armor (though Hancock's kick was primarily to get him off Luffy). Curséd Fruit :Main article: Smoke-Smoke Fruit Chaser has eaten the Smoke-Smoke Fruit, a Logia type Curséd Fruit which allows him to create, control and become smoke. He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. Like most Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. At this point, he does not appear to have any exploitable weakness (aside from the standard Curséd Fruit weaknesses), due to his ability to be intangible. With his current mastery over his powers, the only reliable way to injure Chaser is through the use of Haki, as Hancock did during their short battle, or through the standard Curséd Fruit weaknesses. Using his smoke powers, Chaser can power up the engines of his motorbike, the Smog Hog, for on-land transportation. Techniques * Smoke Screen (スモーク・スクリーン, Sumōku Sukurīn): Chaser transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke while shrouding the area with smoke and rapidly attacks his opponents while they are confused by the smoke. This attack was first used against a group of pirates that were attacking the port. * Smoke Out (スモーク・アウト, Sumōku Auto): Chaser shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke dense to trap them inside. This attack can be used to ensnare many people at the same time while his troops prepare to arrest Chaser’s captives. This attack was first used against the Buggy Pirates. * Smoke Blow (スモーク・ブロー, Sumōku Burō): Chaser shoots a cloud of dense smoke from his arms to blast his opponent hard. After striking, he can then trap his opponent as with the Smoke Out attack. This attack was first used in Roguetown as Sanji wanted to come to the aid his captain, who had been held by Smoker with his vicious force. Sanji was directly hit in the upper body and thrashed against a pillar. * Smoke Snake (スモーク・スネーク, Sumōku Sunēku): Chaser launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. In this way, he follows Luffy D. Monkey over several rooftops until his prey managed to escape him. * Smoke Punch (スモーク・パンチ, Sumōku Panchi): Chaser turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. This attack was first used while chasing Luffy in Nanohana. * Smoke Spark (スモーク・スパーク, Sumōku Supāku): Chaser transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke and charges at the opponent. After Chaser blocked Trace’s Heat Haze his Smoke Puch, Chaser uses this attack. * Smoke Stack (スモーク・スタック, Sumōku Sutakku): Chaser transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. With this technique Chaser tries to catch Luffy, but he blows the smoke away with a Gum-Gum Balloon of himself and escapes. * Smoke Launcher (スモーク・ランチャー, Sumōku Ranchā): Chaser transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with the Nanashaku Jitte. It was first used against Luffy in Navyford. * Smoke Cloud (ホワイトクラウド, Sumōku Kuraudo): Chaser rushes diagonally while airbone with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke. It appeared in Grand Battle! 2. * Smoke Shoot (ホワイトシュート, Sumōku Shūto): After knocking enemy to the air, Chaser rushes with kick with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke much like Smoke Cloud. It appeared in Grand Battle! 2. * Smoke Strike (スモーク・ストライク, Sumōku Sutoraiku): Chaser transforms himself into smoke and smashes the ground with his right fist, causing a shockwave and releasing a cloud of smoke in a circle around him that traps enemies, like his Smoke Out attack. It appears in Wizard Pirate Warriors 3 as Chaser's Unique Action. * Smoke Hound (スモーク・ハウンド Sumōku Haundo): Chaser transforms himself into smoke and releases dense smoke into a large circle around him. Surrounding enemies are drawn into him at the center, where he attacks them rapidly with a flurry of strikes from his jitte. It appears in Wizard Pirate Warriors 3 as Chaser's second Special Attack. * Jitte Dance (十手乱舞, Jitte Ranbu): Chaser swings the Jitte multiple times for horizontal strikes, hitting the enemy into the air, before using his smoke powers to circle back around and deliver a final blow that knocks multiple foes far back. It appears in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors 3 as Chaser's first Special Attack. Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Before the timeskip, Chaser was not able to use Haki, although he had some knowledge of it. During the timeskip, he was promoted to vice admiral, so confirming that Chaser can use the ability. This is further proven during the fight with Law Trafalgar, when Chaser comments to Tashigi that her Haki is not on a level that would allow her to stand against Law's powers. Claiming he is the only one present who can do so, it can be implied that he is capable of using Haki to counter a Curséd Fruit's abilities. During his battle with Vergo, he landed a punch where his hand and part of his arm were completely black, demonstrating the use of Armament Haki. He later did the same with his elbow when striking Vergo in the face. Like Vergo, he can also imbue his Nanashaku Jitte with his Haki. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Nanashaku Jitte Chaser's main weapon is a large jitte that is quite long and is tipped with Sea-Prism Stone, a material that affects Curséd Fruit users in a similar way to the sea (a person who consumes a Curséd Fruit becomes weak and unable to move his or her body in the water, and Sea-Prism Stone is, in Chaser's own words, "a solidified form of the sea"), which he uses to subdue criminal Curséd Fruit users. Since only the tip is Sea-Prism Stone, it does not affect Chaser himself. He keeps the tip hanging in the air at all times, and his thick clothing provides further protection. When he turns into smoke, the weapon does not turn into smoke with him because of the Sea-Prism Stone. Instead, he carries it with him while in smoke form. Chaser seems to be very proficient in wielding the jitte, taking enemies by surprise and using the weapon to deliver strong blunt attacks. The jitte was broken in half when Hancock Boa kicked it, which led it to crumble. After the timeskip, the jitte has shown to have been repaired. Its hilt is red. Also, in the manga and in its related merchandise and products, it seems to be much longer than in the anime, almost reaching down to Chaser's feet. Gallery Transportation Smog Hog :Main article: Smog Hog The Smog Hog is used for in-land transportation. It is a wide bike with three wheels (two big ones in the rear, and a smaller one in front) and its engines are powered by his Smoke-Smoke Fruit powers. Additionally, Chaser can traverse water with the bike. Gallery History Past Very little has been said about Chaser's past; what is known is that he witnessed Roger D. Gol's execution when he was young and he joined the Navy at the same time as Hina. However, it appears that Hina had to help Smoker before in situations where he was almost expelled from the Navy. In the movie "Film: Z" is was stated, that he was trained by the former Admiral "Black Arm" Zephyr. Some time prior to the current storyline, Chaser managed to acquire the rank of Navy Captain, and was charged with the protection of Roguetown, the city in which the King of the Pirates was born and executed. Synopsis Roguetown Arc Mission at Rougetown Battles Canon * Chaser Smoker vs. Buggy Pirates and Alvida * Chaser Smoker vs. Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Sanji (interrupted by Dragon D. Monkey); Luffy fights Smoker by himself in the anime. * Chaser Smoker vs. Trace D. Portgaz * Chaser Smoker and Tashigi vs. Unnamed Pirate with a 50,000,000 Berry Bounty (unseen) * Navy and Seven Warlords of the Sea vs. Whitebeard Pirates and Allies ** Chaser Smoker vs. Luffy D. Monkey (interrupted by Hancock Boa) ** Chaser Smoker vs. Hancock Boa * G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. the Freed New Merman Pirates' Slave Pirates * G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. Law Trafalgar * G-5 Unit 01 Navy vs. Centaurs * Chaser Smoker (in Tashigi's body) vs. Luffy D. Monkey * Chaser Smoker (in Tashigi's body), Tashigi (in Chaser's body), Natsu Dragneel, Robin Nico, Erza Scarlet and Franky vs. Caesar Clown (unseen) * Chaser Smoker vs. Vergo * Chaser Smoker vs. Doflamingo Don Quixote (interrupted by Kuzan) Non-Canon * Chaser Smoker vs. Gally * Chaser Smoker vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Town Square; Roguetown) Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Smoker - Wikipedia article about smokers in general, in which Chaser's last name is derived from. * Chaser Smoker One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Chaser has cornered Luffy on three occasions before the time-skip, each time the latter was saved by a relative or ally; Dragon, Ace and Hancock. This is similar to how Garp cornered Roger multiple times but was unable to capture him. * In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Chaser was ranked the 24th most popular character. * His birthday is March 14, a Japanese holiday called White Day. * Chaser is the first Logia-type Curséd Fruit user to be introduced in the series. Coincidentally, he is also the first Navy introduced in the series to possess a Devil Fruit. * Along with Tashigi, Chaser has appeared in more sagas than any other character outside the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Navy Category:Navy Captains Category:Navy Commodores Category:Navy Vice Admirals Category:East Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Neutral